


Defeating His Demons

by Queen_Of_Lions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Lions/pseuds/Queen_Of_Lions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione noticed something was wrong with a certain platinum haired Slytherin. What happens when she decides he needs her help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defeating His Demons

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Half Blood Prince last night and the idea for this fic popped into my head and I gotta write it cause if I don't it'll drive me insane. Lol. Hope you all enjoy it! This is the first Dramione fic I've ever posted on AO3! :D  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing! All belongs to the fabulous JKR!

"Will. You. Stop. Eating!"

I couldn't believe that Ronald could stuff his face at a time like this. "What's wrong Hermione?" he asked, his mouth full of jelly. "Your best friend is missing and all you can think about is food!"   
   
"Jeez Mione turn around," he said and I whipped my head around. I sighed in relief when I saw Harry walking towards us. "He's covered in blood again. Why is he always covered in blood?" sighed Ginny. 

"Harry we were so worried. Where have you been?" I asked. "I'll tell you later. Did I miss anything?" he said, mopping the blood from his face with a bloody rag. "Just the sorting hat saying we need to 'band together' in these hard times. Easy for him to say, he's a hat!" explained Ron. 

The Great Hall went silent as Dumbledore stood up. He informed us that professor Slughorn would be the new potions master, leaving Defence Against the Dark Arts for Professor Snape. The only people who clapped at this announcement were, of course, the Slytherins. 

He told us a story about Tom Riddle, the boy who made so many wrong choices and ended up as the most evil wizard in the world. He then sent us to bed, leaving us to mull over his speech. 

"Well Harry it's later, time to tell us where you were earlier," I said, rounding on him the minute we got into the common room. He nodded and sat down on one of the overstuffed armchairs. 

"I snuck into the Slytherin cabin on the train. I was on the luggage rack with my invisibility cloak so I don't know how I was seen. But when the train stopped everyone except Malfoy left the cabin. 

He petrified me and stamped on my nose, which is why I was covered in blood. If Luna hadn't come in with her strange glasses I would have been back on the train to London," he explained. 

"That git! I swear to Merlin I'll......," started Ron, but I interrupted him. "You'll what Ron? Last time you threw a spell Malfoy's way you puked slugs for an hour."

He glared at me but sighed in defeat. He knew I was right. "Harry what were you doing in the Slytherin cabin? I told you I don't know what I saw that day at Borgin & Burkes. Can't you just let it go?" I sighed. 

"Why Mione? He's a Death Eater and you know it," he said in exasperation. "Harry, please let this go," I said, before standing up and going to the girls dorms. I fell asleep surprisingly quickly.

I woke to the sound of giggling. I sat up and saw Lavender and Parvati plastering on their faces. I heaved a sigh before getting up. I quickly pulled on my uniform before balling my hair up in a messy ponytail. 

Lavender and Parvati threw me a dirty look when they saw what I did with my hair, but I honestly didn't care. I had more important things to be doing then spending time on frivolous things like make up and fixing my hair. 

I grabbed my satchel and made my way to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Hey Gin," I said when I saw her. "Hey Mione," she said quietly. I studied her face for a moment and noticed that her eyes were red rimmed. She'd been crying. 

"What happened Ginny? Why were you crying?" I asked worriedly. "It's nothing really, I had a fight with Dean, that's all," she said. I hugged her tightly before turning back to my breakfast. 

"Hey girls," said Harry as he took a seat at the table. "Hey Harry," I said, smiling across at him. Ron sat down beside him and immediately started stuffing his face. "Merlin's sake Ron do you not know what table manners are?" I asked in exasperation as he shoved sausages down his throat. 

"What?" he asked. I rolled my eyes fondly and made my way out of the hall. As I walked out the door I collided with another body and fell on the floor. 

"Watch where you're going Granger," spat a venomous voice. I looked up and chocolate met silvery grey in a staring match to the death. Without breaking eye contact I grabbed my bag and stood up. 

"Well if you'd watched where you were going we wouldn't have collided now would we?" I hissed, glaring daggers at him. "Oh so it's my fault that you need glasses?" he growled, glaring back with as much venom.

"You're a right prick you know,"

"I wear it as a badge of honour."

"I wouldn't think of that as something to be proud of," I spat. "Yes well being a know it all isn't something I'd consider worth being proud of," he threw back. "We'll I'd rather be a bookworm than a prick. Now if you don't mind I have more important things to do than standing around here wasting oxygen talking to you," I snapped. 

I stormed up the stairs and found myself outside the charms classroom. There were a few Ravenclaws waiting for Professor Flitwick to arrive so I wasn't alone. 

"Hey Hermione wait up!" 

I turned around when I was called and saw Harry and Ron making their way to me. "What happened with Malfoy? You two were talking for quite a while," asked Harry, looking at me suspiciously. 

"For Melin's sake Harry when will you let this go? And the only reason I was talking to him was because we bumped into each other outisde the hall, literally," I said in exasperation. "No I won't let this go. I know what I saw Mione."

Thankfully before we could argue about it anymore Professor Flitwick came. I took a seat between Harry and Ron, purposely ignored Harry's pointed looks. In fact I spent the whole class ignoring him, and was relieved when class was dismissed. 

I ignored him and made my way to potions. When I got to the dungeons Professor Slughron was already there so I walked straight into the classroom. I saw Lavender and wondered how she had gotten into this class. I mean, she wasn't the brightest spark. 

I also noticed Malfoy sitting in the corner alone, staring at the wall absently. I thought it was odd that he was alone, since usually he had at least one of his cronies with him. "Gather round class," called Professor Slughorn. 

"So I've prepared a few potions for you..." he started but was cut off by the door opening. "Ah Mr Potter I was beginning to worry. And who is this with you?" asked Professor Slughorn. "Ron Wesley sir. I'm dead awful at potions though so...."

"Nonsense Mr Weasley. A friend of Harry's is welcome here. Take out you're books and join the class. We're just started," said Professor Slughorn, turning back to the class. "Actually sir we don't have books," said Harry. "That's alright, help yourselves in the cupboard."

While Harry and Ron sent to the cupboard, Professor Slughorn turned back to the class . "Now, can anyone tell me what's these potions are?" he asked. My hand shot up automatically and I approached each cauldron. 

"The first one is veritaserum, a truth serum. The next one is Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. It is said to smell different to each person, based on what attracts them. For example, I smell, new parchment, and fresh cut grass and...black liquorice," I said, pausing at the last one. 

"Well done Miss Granger. Yes Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. But it does not create real love, instead creating an obsession or deep infatuation. For that reason it is possibly the most dangerous potion in this room" he explained. 

I watched as all the girls closed in on the cauldron, entranced by the powerful potion. When Slughorn clapped his hands they jumped and pushed back. "Sir, what's in the vial on the right?" asked Katie Bell. 

"Ah yes Miss Bell, that's Felix Felicis, more commonly known as..." 

"Liquid luck," I said automatically. "Yes Miss Granger, liquid Luck. Incredibally difficult to brew and disastrous should you get it wrong. One sip and you will find that all your endeavours succeed. At least until the effects wear off.

And this is what I offer you today. Whoever brews an acceptable Draught of Living Death shall receive this. Go to page 10 of your textbooks for the receipe," said Professor Slughorn. 

I quickly got my ingredients and began my potion. It started out well, until I couldn't grab the bloody beans. "Crush it, don't cut it," said Harry from beside me. "What are you talking about? The instructions specifically say cut," I said. "Whatever you say," shrugged Harry. 

I got more and more frazzled as I continued with the potion, my hair getting more and more frizzy. "Times up class, let's have a look at those potions," said Slughorn. When he got to Harry's he was amazed. I don't know how he did it but he had created a near perfect potion. 

Harry smirked at me when Slughorn gave him the vial of liquid luck. I shook my head and packed up my things waiting for the boys to come. "Didn't I tell you to crush the bean Mione?" Harry said smugly. I slapped him gently and he laughed good naturedly. 

"Perhaps I should listen to you next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Well there's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
